Dark Temptations
by sexysiren1981
Summary: AU Fic. OOC and NON CANON couples and situations. Bella is a criminal profiler who has made it her lifes work to rectify a wrong. She is drawn to evil and death in a way she cannot even explain to her self. And then she meets two men who offer her a gift that she cannot refuse. Their dark world will beguile and repel her. Who will she become in the end? Dark story/sex/slash/poly
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Fanfiction; **Dark Temptations**.

**Pairing;** Bella/Jasper/Edward.

**Warnings**; This fic is set in an AU and does not have any canon couples or situations. This whole story is simply a work of my imagination, using our favorite characters! This will be a dark fic. It will feature a poly relationship and it will have threesome action. It is rated M for a reason and is for ADULT (Over eighteen) entertainment ONLY. There will be descriptive violence, gore and disturbing behavior. **DO NOT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

**Disclaimer**; All things recognizably Twilight orientated belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is this story line. I have not made any profit from the Twilight storyline or Stephanie Meyer's characters. Don't sue me please!

**A/N; **Please give me some feedback about this story! I have most of this fic already written, but I wont post it until I get an idea if people actually like it or not! Sorry...at this stage I need as much feedback as possible due to my original fiction almost being finished. I use whatever advice/comments I get here for my other story too. As always favs' and follows are great - but they don't tell me anything about what you actually think of my story...so please review - thank you all!

**Chapter One** – _The meeting._

Bella sighed and pushed a tendril of escaping hair off her forehead impatiently. The metallic smell of blood permeated the air around the corpse lying in front of her. It made her stomach heave several times. She suppressed the urge to vomit and studied the body, as it lay sprawled out in front of her. Searching for clues and any telltale signs that an officer might miss. It was the body of a young man and it lay at an unnatural angle, fully dressed, eyes wide and staring. Face pale, very pale – but handsome, decidedly so. He would have definitely not been her type if he had still been alive, but she could see he would appeal to most women and maybe a few men too.

The cause of death was impossible to pinpoint. There appeared to be no visible signs of any violence, besides his pose. If Bella didn't know any better she would assume he had been thrown onto the floor, carelessly, as one would an empty chip packet. She drew on the rubber gloves that were a necessary part of her job and reached out to touch the body. She pushed up the sleeves of his long dress shirt and froze.

Surely it was a prank, maybe some macabre practical joke?

There on the corpses' pale white skin of his wrist, were two puncture wounds. Close together and deep, there was a minute trickle of blood escaping from them both. How was it even possible? Bella shook her head in disbelief as she gazed in wonder at the unmistakable sight of a vampire bite.

Vampire? Surely this murderer had gone through great lengths to duplicate an ancient and dark fairy tale. Folklore and fairy tales had no place in her very modern and completely rational world. Bella had always been drawn to the unexplained and bizarre world of murderers', the workings of the criminal mind had always fascinated her, driving her from a young age to seek out a career in justice. And eventually steering her into the field of criminal profiling. It amazed as well as terrified her, a secret she kept to herself; no one could ever know that she was often scared of the criminals she profiled. She was Bella Swan – well know and renowned, mostly right and dedicated. At only twenty-six she had become so well known in L.A that the police even called for her expertise from out of state. But none of what she found was ever completely unexplained. It was all the work of some twisted and sick mind, never the work of anything supernatural.

_This_ was completely foreign to her.

A murderer pretending to be a vampire?

How original. Bella snorted in disgust at her own reactions because for a moment there she had almost believed that there was such a thing as vampires. A fact she would definitely not admit to anyone out loud. Bella examined the body further, finding no other damage.

Impossible.

A sudden chill swept down her spine; as if some sixth sense warned her that someone was watching her. In a room full of people it wasn't far fetched. Why did it feel so sinister, then? Bella searched through the crowd and saw no one out of place. Everyone appeared to be busy with his or her respective jobs. It must just be her imagination working overtime now that she had a vampire copycat to profile.

She huffed in exasperation as she rose from besides the corpse. She pulled off the gloves and threw them into the trash as she walked past, taking notes as she went. All the little things that would mean nothing to someone else meant a great deal to Bella. She knew that most psychotic murderers left clues as to who they were and why they did what they did.

The room was filled with CSI agents. She nodded to them as she passed, letting them know that she was done, for now.

Death seemed to hang in the air here, or wherever a murder had been committed and Bella felt as if it was calling to her in a strange and unidentified way. It was unnaturally inviting to her, as though drawing her in.

This house had been filled with laughter and fun only a few short hours before. A party had been in full swing, until someone had discovered the dead body behind the living room sofa, in full view of everyone present. Although no one seemed to have seen anything at all out of the ordinary. How _could_ no one see some madman draining a body of blood? Or throwing that same body from some distance away? Not from above but from across the room.

Bella stood lost in thought, at the front door step, her arms crossed in front of her in an unconsciously defensive gesture.

None of this made sense.

"You done here, Swan?" A booming voice sounded almost in her ear, making her jump unwillingly.

"Fuck, you scared me, Frank!" Bella muttered while looking at her old time friend and mentor's burly figure with disgust.

"Language lass!" Frank said sternly, although his face was kind. "A lady shouldn't talk like that."

"Good thing I'm not a lady then, right Frank?" she replied with a cheeky grin at the aging man.

"Your Mother would _not_ be impressed, Bella." Frank said more seriously. At her crestfallen expression he amended; "But she sure as hell would be proud of the woman you have become."

Bella felt the familiar ache in her chest at the mention of her mother. Six years was such a long time and yet it wasn't. It seemed like forever since she had been held in her mother's warm embrace and yet it seemed like yesterday that it had all been taken away from her. Death was always bewildering. It was cruel in its very finality.

"Thanks, Frank." Bella said half heartedly as she forced a smile onto her lips. It didn't reach her eyes. He suddenly regretted mentioning her mother at all.

Frank regarded the young woman before him and felt a familiar tightening of pity in his heart for the lonely, independent child of his long lost best friend. In the last six years since Rene had been killed Bella had changed from a frightened and sometimes awkward child, into the self-assured woman in front of him.

He _was_ proud of her.

His best friend Charlie had been a cop and had left his family when Bella had only been seven years old. He had been killed in action at a bank robbery. That had hit Bella hard. But losing her mother, the only rock in her world had devastated her completely. As if all this wasn't bad enough. Fate or whichever deity actually existed up there, had decided that the young girl should find her mothers body too. Broken and damaged almost beyond recognition, lying in a pool of blood, the mutilated body of Rene had been found by Bella as she came home one night to their small two bedroom sub-urban home. Slipping and sliding in all the blood she had rushed to her mothers side, sobbing that she would save her, trying to drag her to safety, all of her reason gone. The neighbors had called the police, after hearing all the screaming, coming from the small dimly lit house. The scene the police found made several of the more inexperienced officers vomit violently. The blood-drenched girl was sobbing and screaming uncontrollably, hanging onto a corpse, which was mutilated and almost unrecognizable as human. Bella had had to be pulled off her mother's lifeless body and sedated to keep her calm. She had then vomited repeatedly from shock, as she kept whispering to herself that she could _feel_ the evil and _smell_ the blood in a strange singsong voice. Such strange things to say Frank thought. Although it was obvious that Bella had been under enormous stress that night and was catatonic for months afterwards. They had all been worried about her mental health.

And then one day she had simply recovered.

Frank had gone to visit her as he always did and found her gone. She had discharged herself he was told after making a full recovery the night before. The doctors could find no reason to keep her in hospital. He had found her at her mother's house, packing. She smiled at him, gave him a hug and had informed him that she was going to learn to be a police officer. Frank had honestly not thought it would actually happen. He had thought that this desire was simply a product of the need to catch who ever had killed her mother so brutally. He was wrong.

Bella had dedicated her whole life to her studies and she had after a full year as a rookie cop – which had killed him with worry – decided to become a profiler. Helping the police force to find dangerous and mentally sick criminals. She had worked her way up through the ranks until she was now the best-known and most highly respected criminal profiler in L.A.

No small achievement by any standards.

Now she turned from him and said, "I have to go now, Frank see you tomorrow, okay?" She hugged him swiftly and walked slowly towards her old corolla.

"Be safe, you hear?" Frank called after her.

Bella turned back and smiled at him, her brown eyes slightly mischievous. "I always am, Frank. But if I get in trouble I have you to watch my back!"

Frank sighed as he watched her drive off. If only he _could_ always be there.

Bella drove home slightly nervously; the feeling of being watched and followed persisted. She drove to the loft apartment she had made her own. She unlocked the door swiftly with the key she kept hidden under a lose tile near the door. She let herself in and then made her way slowly to her bedroom, feeling safe now that she was safely in her own home. Nothing so far had given her any reason to doubt the safety of home. She had never been stalked or threatened as a lot of other profilers had been. She had been very lucky so far.

But it had been a long day and she was exhausted. Her tired mind pushing the uncomfortable feelings she had felt only moments before to the back of her mind. Shrugging it all off as her bizarre reaction to seeing a supposed vampire bite on her latest victim.

She pulled the elastic band from her hair and let it cascade down her back. She rubbed her temples as she went towards the bathroom, in an effort to get rid of the headache that was starting to form there. A hot shower would definitely help.

Her long dark brown hair hung in waves to her buttocks, where it ended in a riot of curls. It was her one true indulgence. Bella was anything _but_ feminine. Her job and her way of life were just not focused on her as a woman. It was solely about catching the bad guys and putting them away before they could hurt anyone else. But her hair was her one concession to being a woman and she loved it, refusing to cut it even when it was more of a pain in the ass than it warranted. Instead she tied it up in a no nonsense bun each day. Bella glanced in the mirror above the basin and gave herself the once over. There were dark circles beneath her eyes. Her skin was pale and white, instead of tanned as most L.A women were. Her brown eyes were huge and haunted and her lips a soft pink pout, despite having no makeup on at all. Yep, everything was normal, even the dark circles. She seldom slept at night.

Dreams disturbed her sleep. Dark, disjointed and frightening – they were definitely not made up of white bunnies and fat pink unicorns. Her mother had always told her as a child to dream of candyfloss and fat pink unicorns to ward away evil dreams. It had never worked. But the memory brought a small smile to her lips.

She snorted as she thought about Franks comment. _Would_ her mother be proud of her? She hoped so. She was trying so hard to avenge her mother's death, even though her mother's killer had never been found.

Bella struggled to push the images out of her mind. The ones that always came at any mention of her mothers name. Revolting, broken and bleeding, the images were anything but comforting. She sighed and opened the tap, leaning down she splashed ice cold water onto her face. It jolted her enough to realize that the hairs on the nape of her neck were standing up. Something was wrong. Someone was watching her again.

She acted normal and unhurried as she dried her face on the fluffy white towel besides her. But her senses were going wild, her heart pounding.

_Someone was here._

Someone was _in_ her apartment. Bella reached into the holster that was strapped to her hip slowly. Her heart gave a flutter of relief as her fingers closed around the comforting cold metal. It made her feel safe, despite the situation. She could protect herself now.

She turned and made her way slowly back into her bedroom, gun out in front of her, ready for any eventuality. Her room appeared empty, so she made her way cautiously towards the living room. One step at a time, eyes darting from side to side looking for the danger.

Her heart went into overdrive and then simply stopped beating as she saw a dark figure standing in the middle of her living room.

Totally unaffected and oozing danger he stared at her.

My god he was beautiful, was her first thought. Fear momentarily forgotten.

As beautiful as Michaelangelo's David and just as motionless. Shoulder length dark blond hair hung in waves around a chiseled face that any model would kill for. Dark eyes watched her every move. He blinked so slowly that the movement was predatory and fucking terrifying. Bella stopped where she was and lowered the gun she still held. Somehow she just knew that it was useless to try use it against him.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice quivering involuntarily. "What _are_ you?" The last question had come out before she could think. He was simply so _inhuman,_ she just had to ask.

He smiled and stayed where he was. His large powerfully built body completely motionless. Its muscles flat and strong, sinuous as any jungle cat. He was dangerous, she just knew it. She didn't try to run because she had no doubt that he could catch her in an instant if he so wished.

"I've come for _you_, Bella." The figure replied casually.

Her breath caught in her throat and she whimpered.

A movement caught the corner of her eye and she jumped, whirling around to face the new danger.

It was yet another dark figure, this one slim and just as tall as the first. This face however was almost but not quite feminine in its sheer beauty. Dark eyes regarded her with humor as she once again pointed the gun at his chest. His eyebrows raised in a mocking manner as he raised his hands in playful surrender.

"We are _both_ here for you, Bella. Only you." The new figure added as he advanced on her, slowly. It was as if he was stalking her, she realized. Her heart hammered in her chest, wildly and un controllable. Bella looked from one to the other, finally gave in to her fear and promptly fainted.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings**; This fic is set in an **AU** and doesn't not have any canon couples or situations. This whole story is simply a work of my imagination, using our favorite characters! This will be a dark fic. It will feature a poly relationship and it will have threesome action. It is rated **M** for a reason and is for **ADULT** (Over eighteen) entertainment **ONLY**. There will be descriptive violence and gore and disturbing behavior. **DO NOT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

**Disclaimer**; All things recognizably Twilight orientated belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is this story line. I have not made any profit from the Twilight storyline or Stephanie Meyer's characters. Don't sue me please!

**A/N**; Please remember that this story is **NON CANON** and Edward is seriously **OOC**! He is passionate, dark, twisted and seriously sexy…also maybe a little psychotic lol (I love my Edward! Same beautiful face but this one has balls. Jasper is also more the Jasper you would find in Maria's army…not Jasper Hale; in this story he is all Whitlock! -**Insert evil chuckle- **although he is **not** the God of War in here**.**

Oh and just for the record I do use a proofreader! My spell checker however seems to overlook certain errors in grammar – so sorry for this! Lol Although I have read/seen a lot worse than mine! Thank you kind reader for pointing it out! Again I can only wonder at the sanity of some people! When you don't like a character – why read a story about that same character? Please do tell… And thank you to all the people who did review, favs and follow my story, although the response hasn't been as good as I had hoped. Hopefully this chapter will be better…

**Chapter two** – _The offer._

Bella felt cold arms surround her, lifting her as though she weighed nothing at all, then the strange sensation of being carried at high speed; it felt almost as though she was flying.

Cold fingers brushed her forehead and trailed down her cheek to her lips. The touch was intimate and it bothered her. Her eye lids fluttered open, slowly at first only to fling wide at how close the strangers face was to her own. At such close range she could see that his eyes were actually a deep dark red. A gasp escaped her lips at the sight of such an obviously inhuman feature. Surely it must be contact lenses? Bella tried to sit up, her heart already pounding in her chest. She was terrified of this _thing_ – man- whatever he was. He was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

As she tried to rise, a helping hand at her elbow startled her further, causing her to jump, its very coldness a chilling warning. The face in front of her smirked in amusement.

"Relax Isabella." _It _said softly, his voice deep and compelling. "Edward only tries to help you." As he said those words Bella watched his mouth form the words, his lips were firm, perfectly curved, and masculine with a slightly pouting lower lip. She felt the strangest urge to reach towards his lips and kiss him. Bella was inexplicably held in thrall and mesmerised by him, in a second she was completely and shamefully aroused and he hadn't even touched her.

Startled by the strength of her own emotions Bella broke the spell by glancing up at 'Edward', whom she felt was standing directly behind her. It was a mistake. While the man in front of her was everything she could think of in manly perfection, the other man standing behind her was everything she could have asked for if she had been asking for blinding perfection. His face was as beautiful as an angels, high cheek bones, perfect mouth and full eye brows curved over those dangerously twinkling eyes which were also a dark glistening red. A slow smile spread across his mouth as he saw her studying him so minutely. His eyes were anything but angelic; in fact they were demonic in their intensity.

"Do you like what you see, Bella?" He asked softly, holding her gaze with ease.

Another chuckle brought her eyes back to the first man. "It's not time to play –" He cocked his head to one side, amusement plain to see in his mesmerising eyes. "_Yet_. Edward I'm sure Bella needs some answers, right?"

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to answer. "Yes." She croaked. "Firstly, who are _you_?" She asked softly. Still feeling drawn to them both she was eager to get away from them, after all how could she really be feeling like this after only a few minutes in their company? It was ridiculous and pathetic. Bella couldn't wait for the opportunity to run from them, somehow. Although escape seemed very improbable to Bella, considering the two men before her.

"I am Jasper Whitlock." Michelangelo's David said to her, an amused expression still gracing his ruby eyes.

"Why are you here and what do you want with _me_?" Bella asked, warming to the subject of her general confusion. "And _how_ do you know my name?"

"One question at a time, dear Bella." Edward said, as he suddenly appeared across the room sitting in an armchair as though he had always been there, his long legs crossed in a totally relaxed manner. He regarded her over his casually folded hands, his dark eyes sparkling at her from behind a lock of copper hair. Bella blinked several times as though to clear her eyes sight. Surely he couldn't have moved that fast, it must just be the stress of the situation getting to her, she decided.

"We have known you, watched you and guarded over you for a very long time, Bella." Jasper answered, his huge strong hands sliding suddenly onto her thighs, causing a shudder to ripple through her body without warning. It was not a shudder of disgust; in fact it was completely the opposite. A charge of pure electricity surged through Bella at his tough and she felt her cheeks, uncharacteristically, burn with colour at the sensation. She dropped her eyes to his hands and then moved up to his eyes again. She found she could stare at him with no embarrassment now. He was somehow familiar and safe to her, even though she had only just heard his name.

Bella pushed herself away from him because her embarrassment threatened to overwhelm her suddenly. Although she guessed he could have stopped her with ease, Jasper stood up and stepped back allowing her some space. She stood up and swayed as the blood rushed to her head. Pushing her long brown hair back impatiently, Bella buried her face in her hands for a second until the dizziness stopped.

She felt as though for some reason she had been dropped into an alternate reality, or maybe some joke playing prankster was having a field day with her – some explanation was obviously needed and the two men in front of her were the only ones who could give her one. She raised her head hesitantly only to find two sets of dark red eyes focused on her.

"Please tell me what you want with me?" She asked, her voice unconsciously wavering.

"Well, apart from the obvious – or maybe not so obvious to you – reason. We are here to finally claim you as ours. We have waited for a long time, in fact since the night of your mothers death, to take you and make you ours." Jasper said, the obvious innuendo making Bella blush again even as he mind was focusing on the more serious information in his sentence.

"My mothers death?" She gasped. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh we know everything there is to know about you, Isabella Swan." Edward said as he stood up and walked slowly towards where she stood, until both men were facing her a foot away.

"And what we know has only fascinated us completely. We need one such as yourself to be our mate." Jasper broke in with what could only be called an evil smile.

"_Mate?_ What are you two playing at? Is this some freakishly sick joke you two came up with? What are you, psychos?" Bella lost her temper then, walking right up to them both and jabbing her finger as hard as she could into each of their chests. They both felt as hard as rock and just as cold. What had they done? Stood in the fridge all night? She had had enough of this fucking bullshit!

"Nothing about this is remotely humorous, dear Bella." Edward said smirking at her anger with irritating amusement, as if she were an angry child, completely amusing but harmless. "But as for _what_ we are? Well, we are vampires dear girl and quite possibly psychos too." He continued, as his smirk became an all out laugh.

Bella stared at him as if he was insane. "_Vampires_? That's the best you could come up with? Oh my God! You must both be loony's…" She rolled her eyes and walked away from them in disgust.

"You don't believe me?" Edward asked, his voice entirely serious now.

"_Believe_ you?! I think you need to be _committed_ if you think I would believe such absolute fucking bullshit." Bella said, turning to face them, her tone and expression scathing.

In one quick blur of motion, Edward was gone and he appeared directly in front of her. He shoved her up against the wall and pressed his entire rock hard body to her soft curves. His face was inches from hers, his beautiful face contorted into a snarl of pure rage.

"Don't mock me dear, it really isn't good for your health." He said simply. His voice completely unruffled and yet laced with anger. "I _wasn't_ joking."

Bella gaped at him, all rational thought left her as she gazed at his sensuous, and sexy face inches from hers. Their lips were almost touching, so close she could feel his cold breath on her mouth. The smell of his skin was breath taking and it quite literally made Bella's mouth water. She forgot to be frightened and stared up at him like an idiot. Jasper's throaty, deep chuckle brought her out of the spell she was under.

"Stop mesmerising our girl, Edward. Plenty of time for games later." Jasper said as he walked slowly towards them. Edward straightened and released his hold on her shoulders. Bella almost fell but Edward caught her again and quickly carried her to the sofa she had been on earlier.

" Sit." He ordered, that telltale smirk firmly back in place ill humour forgotten. Maybe he was a psycho, she thought as she switched her gaze back to Jasper who was just standing there looking at her.

"Edward wasn't joking Isabella. We _are_ vampires and we want you to be with us, as our mate. We will leave you human for now, if you wish. We can even help you catch your killers, after all no one can get away from us and we have unparalleled senses. And in exchange we want to show you how _we_ live." Jasper said as if he were mentioning an everyday occurrence to her. Bella blinked up at him and tried to get a hold on her spinning thoughts and chaotic emotions.

"And if I say no?" Bella said softly.

"Then we will leave you alone." Jasper said simply. The truth showed in his eyes, which glowed with sincerity.

Bella nodded and knew immediately what her answer would be. She wanted their help in catching the crazy killer that had tortured and killed her mother. Really, there was no other choice. A small part of her brain still doubted their claim, even with the red eyes, cold skin and speed; it was a hard pill for the ever-sensible Bella Swan to swallow.

So did this mean that the corpse she had examined earlier really had been killed by a vampire?

"If you know everything about me, then you will know what I was asked to look at earlier this evening? Is it true then?" She asked deliberately skirting the actual question.

Jaspers wonderfully pouting lips curved into a small smirk at her clever manoeuvring. "Bella, I am sorry about that. It was Edwards's idea of a joke. He left his snack out there for you to find…careless really… but that is Edward, as you will come to learn. It was his 'calling card' if you will."

Bella stared even harder at him, in shock. So she had been right the first time, a vampire _had_ killed that young man. She would have to pay a visit to the coroner's office before they did the autopsy. She couldn't have them finding….

She shook her head in wonder as she realized that she was thinking about altering evidence in order to cover up for her vampire's 'snack'.

Wait…_her _vampire's? Where in the hell had that come from?

Edward stood behind her and she felt him stroke her hair ever so slightly as it fell over her shoulder in casual disarray, a shiver of pure delight ran down her back. Jasper reached out and ran his fingers across her cheek and onto her lips. Without conscious violation her lips parted allowing his finger access. His finger, ice cold and delectable slowly slipped inside to stroke her tongue in a blatantly sexual gesture that had Bella's stomach doing flick flacks. On instinct she sucked on his finger dragging it further into the warmth of her mouth. Jasper's eyes darkened still further before he withdrew his finger abruptly.

"We shall leave you to decide. Goodnight sweet Bella." The voice ended with a sigh as it vanished completely.

Bella was about to say something when she realised she was completely alone. The living room was empty, leaving her to wonder if she had had a very vivid dream. She sat up and looked around her in wonder.

Well fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings**; This fic is set in an **AU** and doesn't not have any canon couples or situations. This whole story is simply a work of my imagination, using our favorite characters! This will be a dark fic. It will feature a poly relationship and it will have threesome action. It is rated **M** for a reason and is for **ADULT** (Over eighteen) entertainment **ONLY**. There will be descriptive violence and gore and disturbing behavior. **DO NOT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

**Disclaimer**; All things recognizably Twilight orientated belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is this story line. I have not made any profit from the Twilight storyline or Stephanie Meyer's characters. Don't sue me please!

**A/N**; The response to the first two chapters is very disappointing. This story has so many followers …you would think there would be more reviews. I really don't care if people think I am fishing for reviews – because I am! I believe that if you read something and its good, you should let the author know. Its just manners. Reading stuff that has taken a long time, sometimes days or even weeks to write and leaving no feedback is plain rude and ungrateful. I don't do it, so I don't understand others doing it. Reviews are the ONLY way that we, as fan fiction authors know if our work is good or plain crap. So having said that (My little rant is almost over) Please, please let me know what you think…. Even if it is one word – it will be much appreciated. It is hard for me to even write Fanfiction at the moment as I am trying to finish my original fiction as well as be a mom to two small kids and wife and housekeeper…any woman should know how hard these things are. So please people give me feedback! It just makes it all worthwhile to know what people think…thank you so much. Also keep in mind this is still a NON-Canon fic! Bella's powers are completely different in this story and her thoughts are NOT her own – how's that for different? ;)

**Chapter Three** - _Decisions._

After an almost completely sleepless night, Bella had almost convinced herself that she had imagined it all.

Two vampires visiting her in her apartment – it simply had to be a fabrication of her imagination. Probably the product of the case she had seen yesterday. Vampire copycat killers didn't come along often, after all.

She dressed quickly, as usual, with no real attention to what she was wearing. Her long dark brown hair, twisted into a large coil on the back of her head. No make up and then a brushing of her even white teeth. Even though she didn't try, Bella was fighting a losing battle trying to appear plain in order to be taken more seriously in her field. Her beauty was such that needed no added adornment to catch the eye. Hers was a quiet beauty, slowly drawing you in until you realised you were completely fascinated. With a short, cursory glance in the mirror she strode out of her apartment and got into her small and slightly worse for wear car. Driving to work she still had the nagging feeling that she was being watched, followed even. A shiver rushed down her spine as she saw a dark shape flash past her car as she parked it in the rear car park at the precinct.

What the fuck was that?

A play of light perhaps?

Bella looked all around herself and found nothing out of the ordinary. The car park was filled with police officers, each on their way to some chore.

No, nothing out of the ordinary.

So why did she still feel a fission of fear, just as if someone's eyes were trained onto her alone.

Bella knew in her heart that last night had not been a figment of her imagination. Although she somehow wished it _had_ been. She also had the sneeking suspicion that who ever was watching her was undoubtedly one or both of those, gorgeously spooky men she had met last night.

That thought brought a strange kind of peace with it.

She _should_ be terrified – but she wasn't. Not by a long shot. Instead her heart spluttered hyperactively and began to beat faster than necessary. Just imagining those two sets of dark red eyes, hard sculptured bodies and beautiful faces had her almost uncomfortably _aware_, like she never had been before of anyone.

There had never been time for anyone in her life. The sole focus of her existence had been catching her mother's killer. It had been her objective for so long that she had no experience where men were concerned. The sad fact was that at the grand age of twenty-six she was a virgin.

Bella got out of her car slowly, still scanning the area watching for any strange shadows or movements. She made her way into the precinct with no incidents whatsoever.

Once inside she made her way to her desk and quickly withdrew the file containing the case information from yesterday's murder. She was glad she had not submitted her findings yet. Bella quickly scanned the documents and frowned as she re-read her own assessment. She made a paper ball with her assessment and threw it into the wastepaper basket and turned to her computer to re-write it. This time no mention of any suspected false or real vampire involvement.

Now it was a simple death but alcohol poisoning.

She felt slightly guilty, this was after all the first time she had ever falsified anything on a case. But somehow she didn't want any undue attention to be given to this particular case. The vampire named Edward had been responsible, so Jasper had told her. If that was so she had to protect him.

Bella didn't stop to question herself why.

After she was finished she submitted her case file and left quickly heading to the coroners office.

"Good morning Mitch." Bella said with a slightly flirtatious smile at the young coroner. This was so not her usual style, although strangely the flirtatious behaviour didn't seem as hard as it should have given her usual demeanour.

His thin, pale face lit up at the sight of her and he stuttered his greeting while keeping his eyes on the board he held self-consciously.

"Can I re-examine the body, before its prepared for burial, please Mitch?" Bella asked prettily.

It was against normal practice but Bella was hoping that the young mans obvious infatuation with her would help him to agree to this unorthodox request.

"Um, yeah. I would have agreed, Bella." Mitch said with a nervous sniff. "But the body has gone missing."

"Missing?" Bella asked, stunned. This was a first. "How?"

"Well - we don't know. It was here when I left last nigh and locked up, then this morning it was gone. I was about to report the theft to head quarters as you walked in. It's the first time we have ever lost a corpse here. It's a good thing no one has come to claim the body yet." He replied still avoiding eye contact.

Bella's mind quickly came up with an explanation, although it seemed preposterous in the extreme. Could Edward and Jasper have removed the corpse to protect her evidence tampering and their own asses?

It was the only answer.

"Okay well I guess I will leave you to look for your missing dead guy, Mitch." She said, trying to sound unaffected by the news. "Let me know if you find it, okay?"

Bella made a quick exit, heading back to her precinct. Once there she was told that a call had come in from Frank asking her to meet him. Bella frowned as she glanced at the address; it was one she didn't know. As far as she could remember it was an old abandoned part of the city that was being levelled in order to be rebuilt. Why on earth would frank want to meet her there of all places?

She shrugged and grabbed her keys off her desk, she trusted Frank to always look out for her, and he would never ask her to meet her if it wasn't important.

Bella headed towards the address, finding it deserted, just as she had expected. The old tenement buildings were dark and broken, eerily echoing each of her footsteps as she walked into the dusty lobby. Bella walked forwards until she was close to the dirty stair well; ready to start climbing when she heard a sound. It was muffled, as if someone had coughed into a pillow.

"Hello?" she called warily. "Frank?"

No reply.

A few seconds and the sound of a door closing. The noise was deliberate, more obvious now. Whoever it was wasn't trying to hide anymore. Bella felt an unfamiliar chill settle in the pit of her stomach as she realized that Frank would never play with her like this.

It wasn't Frank. How stupid she felt.

Her instinct told her to leave. Now.

Her training told her to find out who was there.

She followed her training.

Quietly reaching for her gun she walked up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. A creaking stair made her freeze for a moment. No sign of anyone now, no noise – nothing.

Curiosity moved her feet forwards.

Once at the top Bella moved slowly along the landing scanning all the rooms as she went. All the doors were slightly or completely open. All except one.

She went towards it, her heart now hammering wildly in her chest. Gun out in front of her, ready for any attack. She nudged the door open with her foot; it creaked loudly, protesting at being opened.

Bella entered, making sure to check all the corners as she went. All clear. The room had once been a modest living room. It was unfurnished and very dirty, now. The chill in her stomach now moved up her spine. Bella reacted by turning quickly, to face behind her. A gasp left her lips at the sight that greeted her.

A dirty man who looked like a homeless person was standing there, grinning at her. There was something about his stance, which was threatening, that told her he was dangerous. His face belied his air of menace; it looked almost simple and childlike. Bella pointed her gun at his chest and stood her ground.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Came the sullen reply.

"Do you live here?" Bella asked.

The dirty man advanced on her and she lifted her gun an inch, letting him know she would use it. He cackled with mirth. "You gonna _use_ that girlie?"

"Yes." She said matter of factly.

"Why would you go and do something nasty like that, _Bella_?" He asked, cocking a brow at her while he advanced again. "Didn't you do enough?"

She refused to allow him to see how unnerved she actually was by this situation.

He knew her name. How?

"Who are you?" Bella asked again, her voice shaking despite her best efforts.

"Lets just say I'm an unhappy client." He replied, his eyes filled with hatred.

Bella was confused, she couldn't remember ever having seen his face before. Client? She didn't have clients. Plus this man was a homeless person or maybe he had an aversion to water and soap. Who knew?

"I don't have any clients." She replied, holding her position despite his slight advance.

"Oh but you do." He sneered. "Your testimony put me away for the last five years."

She was startled. He was a murderer. _She_ had put him away.

_Oh fuck_.

This was not a good situation. Bella had always wondered why no one had ever come after her. After all in her line of work she must have _a lot_ of enemies. Other profilers often had to go to ground for months or even years or else hire a bodyguard if it got really bad. But she had never even had a death threat- until now. Which was very strange given her notoriety.

"I was only doing my job." She said softly, keeping her voice as non-threatening as possible.

"Well," He said. "I'm about to do mine."

Bella swallowed hard as she realized what he meant.

"I'm about to rid the world of yet another uppity bitch that thinks she knows better than us men." The dirty vagabond said, his eyes sliding downwards over her ripe curves suggestively. "But not before I have my self some fun. You know – put you to use as god intended and all that." He snickered at her horrified expression. Her façade was cracking under the strain.

"I have called for backup. They will be here shortly. Just leave." Bella said, bluffing.

Her mind suddenly remembered him. His first victims' case had been particularly disturbing because of the abuse the body had suffered; she had been beaten with a heavy, blunt object until her face was a bloody mass of shattered bone and brains. Her body had been repeatedly violated and cut all over, small deep cuts designed to cause a lot of pain but not death.

The beating to the head had done that.

She had been a seventeen-year-old daughter of a police officer. Stacey Lane, blond, blue eyed and lovely she had been her fathers pride and joy, out spoken and full of life she had been looking forward to a future in law enforcement like her Dad. Only Dan Muller had had other plans for her. She had died a long and very painful death at his hands. Her body left in her father's car trunk. She had been the first of three young women, all brutally assaulted and bludgeoned to death. Until Bella had profiled him and the police had made an arrest. He had been sentenced to life. _How_ had he gotten off so soon?

Bella was terrified although she was trying not to show it. He was still advancing on her.

"Go?" He grinned showing several dirty, blackened teeth. "I don't think so, little girl."

"Stop or I will shoot you!" She ordered.

"Not so brave are you? Now you aren't relying on the police to keep you safe." He continued as if she hadn't spoken at all. "Time you get what you deserve you interfering little slut."

Without warning, a resounding crash echoed in her ears and the vagabond was gone, a pool of blood dripping onto the floor where he had stood.

Bella was shaking as she forced her eyes upwards.

And then she screamed.

The man was hanging from the service hatch in the ceiling, his head gone, arms dangling uselessly downwards, blood gushed out of the open gaping wound of his neck onto the floor.

"Oh my god…oh my god." She whispered, as her eyes remained glued to the macabre scene.

Although she was disgusted she couldn't deny a certain relief at the murderers timely death.

As Bella closed her eyes to break contact with the sight of gore, a gust of wind suddenly touched her hot skin.

A deep voice and icy hands touched her senses. Without fear she reopened her eyes to meet with dark ruby ones.

Cold hands slid onto her heated cheeks as Jasper cupped her face, lifting it upwards almost gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his chiselled pout inches from her lips.

"Yes." She whispered, reaching up and holding his hands to her face unconsciously.

Soft as a whisper Bella felt another presence behind her, she leaned backwards welcoming it without thought.

"Edward." His name said with a sigh.

His slim but rock hard body pressed against her soft curves and for some absurd reason she felt whole, pressed between these two vampires who had just dismembered a man for her.

"Thank you." She said resting her head against Jaspers shoulder almost tiredly.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Said Edward, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What?" She asked. "How many times?"

Jasper laughed quietly. "Too many to mention."

Bella lifted her head too look into his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes." Jasper said, his intense eyes focusing on her sweetly curved lips as she spoke.

"So, how long have you two been my protectors?" She asked, now moving at all, simply enjoying being held by these two enigmatic vampires.

"Since the night your mother died and you sparked our interest, you have been our mate. Nothing will ever harm you, Isabella." Jasper said seriously.

Edward sniffed at her neck delicately. "Delicious." He murmured against her skin. Bella's eyes closed momentarily at the feelings coursing through her.

"Not now, Edward." Jasper ordered, his voice holding the faintest trace of laughter.

"But killing evil fuckers always makes me horny." Edward complained as his lips parted to trace her neck with his tongue hungrily. Bella's eyes rolled back into her head at the feel of his tongue on her skin, ice cold and wonderfully tempting, it made her ache in places that just _shouldn't_ ache.

A growl brought Bella out of her trance suddenly. It was an angry and menacing sound and it was coming from Jasper. Its sound rumbled through his chest beneath her fingers, startling her completely with it animalistic sound.

_Fuck_.

He growled.

What was next? She wondered.

"Okay, okay!" Edward said as he released her and stepped backwards. "I need to go and wash my hands anyway."

Bella's eyes dropped to his hands to find his long elegant fingers, which were smeared with thick congealing blood.

Oh my god, had he _pulled_ that mans head off with his bare hands? Because that was what it _looked_ like. Bella started hyperventilating until suddenly a calm washed over her, easing her fear completely.

"Its okay, Bella. Edward would never hurt you and neither would I. People trying to hurt _you_ however have a very… shall we say…big problem." Jasper said smiling reassuringly into her troubled brown eyes. "He was set on torturing you and then killing you very painfully, we simply gave him what he deserved."

"How do you know that? You say it like he told you what he was thinking." She asked staring into Jasper's mesmerising eyes. Her gaze unconsciously flicking between his eyes and mouth.

"I am what you call an empath, Bella. I know what everyone around me is feeling. It affects me completely and I can manipulate emotions too. I calmed you just now, did you feel it?" He asked, now stroking a thumb across her lips softly.

"Can all vampires do that? Or just you?" She asked, blushing at the emotions that thumb was causing.

"No, we cant all sense emotions, although a lot of us are talented. Edward here is a mind reader. Annoying gift don't you agree?" He teased Edward, shooting a loaded look his way.

"You mean, he can read my mind? Seriously? Oh my god." Bella said, an embarrassed flush staining her cheeks again.

"I try to be respectful of people's privacy, especially of my mate's more private thoughts, I can filter out what I don't wish to hear. But yes I can hear your every thought dearest Isabella." Edwards said coming towards me, while wiping his clean hands dry on an old rag. "I really am very partial to that blush on your cheeks. Its delicious and oh so very tempting, my dear girl."

Bella stared at him and then at Jasper.

Decisions. They were so hard most of the time. Although this particular one was surprisingly easy for her.

Bella walked away from them for a moment before turning to them and meeting their eyes easily.

"Yes." She said.

Jasper smirked and crossed his arms over his impressive chest, looking like he had always known that would be her answer. Edward laughed out loud and clapped his hands.

"Its so much better hearing the answer come out of your mouth, Isabella. Far more delightful than plucking the answer from your mind."

Bella smiled at them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings**; This fic is set in an **AU** and doesn't not have any canon couples or situations. This whole story is simply a work of my imagination, using our favorite characters! This will be a dark fic. It will feature a poly relationship and it will have threesome action. It is rated **M** for a reason and is for **ADULT** (Over eighteen) entertainment **ONLY**. There will be descriptive violence and gore and disturbing behavior. **DO NOT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

**Disclaimer**; All things recognizably Twilight orientated belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is this story line. I have not made any profit from the Twilight storyline or Stephanie Meyer's characters. Don't sue me please!

**A/N**; The response to the last chapter was so much better! Thank you to **all** of you that bothered to review…it is so very nice knowing what you all think. Thank you, you guys for your words of encouragement! ;) Well, here is an update as a reward for all of you that reviewed! Far, far faster than normal. Please keep reviewing...it makes me write a lot faster! I had most of this story written, but I have been editing it as I go so that's why updates are a bit slow. And another change I have made in the canon Twilight verse; my vampires have FANGS! Something about those sharp fangs that just do it for me…HeeHaa! ;) Lol the date that is mentioned in this chapter is actually my birthday…seemed as good a date as any.

Many thanks again…please keep reviewing…I am one of those writers that need a lot of love!

**Chapter four** – _Haunted. _

Bella awoke with a start. Her body drenched in sweat, her chest rising and falling rapidly with each ragged breath. She was in her bed. The sheets were wrapped around her so tightly she knew that she must have been struggling against their hold in her sleep.

_Fuck it_.

It was always the same dream.

Her heart grew cold as she realized that the out come would undoubtedly be the same too.

It was still dark but she didn't turn on the bedside lamp.

Warily she sat up and slowly lifted her hands up until the dim light from an outside streetlight illuminated them completely.

A moan of terror escaped her lips as she stared at the same sight that greeted her every time she had _that_ dream.

Dark red blood stained her creamy skin; her long, slim, gently tapered fingers covered in semi dry blood, her short nails were caked with it.

_What had she done?_

She rushed to get up, tripping in her haste in the tangled sheets. Sobbing now, Bella half crawled and half ran towards her bathroom where she hurriedly snapped on the water, rubbing at her hands together frantically. The running water turned red as the half dried fluid was removed from her hands.

Bella was still crying, sobs racked her slender frame as she slowly turned off the tap and lifted her head to look at her reflection. Her hair was a wanton tangle around her pale face. Haunted brown eyes, brimming with tears, staring back at her. They were filled with fear. She bit her lower lip between her teeth as she stared back at her self. She then lifted her still wet hands and wiped at the tears tiredly.

She glanced down slowly, almost scared of what she would find on her body. Nothing was amiss except for the fact that she was _naked_.

She never normally slept naked, always opting for boy-shorts and cami at night.

She walked slowly into the shower; snapping on the cold water and then the hot, steam rose instantly signalling that she was making the water almost unbearably hot.

Bella felt dirty.

She wanted to try and wash the feeling away. She always did this after _that_ dream. It was a shameful and scary routine by now.

This had been happening ever since the night her mother had died.

While she was in the hospital, the first instance of this dream had occurred. It had been the very night she had come out of her catatonic state. The same night she had checked herself out of hospital and gone back home one last time to pack her things.

_The big question was; what did she do during that dream?_

Bella had no idea. Except she knew she must sleep walk. How else would she become covered in blood?

And it was never _her_ blood.

But _who's_ was it?

The dream its self was always the same; dark shapes, disjointed scenes, someone screaming and crying, she knew it wasn't her own voice that wailed so pitifully. She had tried to lie to herself that it was just a dream. Deep in her heart she knew it was something far more.

This was her shameful secret.

She had always blamed her mothers killer for making her lose her mind.

Maybe she had lost it long before, she wasn't sure anymore. Bella only tried to forget. Although it never worked for long.

She always watched the news each morning after having that dream and carefully scanned any news on new killings or strange happenings at work.

She was looking for any evidence that she had done something terrible.

There never was anything to find.

And yet _where_ had the blood come from?

She racked her brain once again while leaning against the wet shower wall, trying to remember; the wall was cold against her back and buttocks, bringing some clarity to her muddled thoughts, the hot water still beating down on her head and chest.

Last night she had eventually been brought home by her vampire's, she had been exhausted from the ordeal at the abandoned tenement and had fallen asleep on route to her apartment, held lightly in Jaspers stone cold arms. They had assured that they would drop her car off for her by morning. She vaguely remembered being placed on her bed and being covered, still fully clothed, with the bedclothes.

As much as she tried she could remember nothing more.

With a deep sigh, she turned off the water and climbed out, snatching up a towel and wrapping it around herself tightly. It was very early morning now, the sun making an appearance over the horizon. Its pale golden fingers caressing the dark skies like a lover. Bella stood watching the world lighten at her bedroom window. Sure enough her car was parked in front of her apartment building. A small smile touched her full lips as she thought about Jasper and Edward. It was strange how much she trusted them already. She wasn't sure if she was their 'mate', as they called it, but she was completely held in their thrall.

Her eyes were drawn unwillingly towards the pile of discarded clothing near the bed. They were hers from yesterday, black trousers, white shirt, and empty gun belt placed on top. She had obviously undressed her self. She went towards her bed, reaching under her bedside table, a sigh of relief left her lips as her hand touched the cold metal.

It was there.

Bella shook her head to dispel the dark thoughts that seemed stuck in her mind.

Time to go to work.

Once dressed and presentable Bella drove to work trying her best not to think about the dream.

But this time even though she tried she couldn't completely block out the horrible flashes of images or the deep sense of foreboding.

Arriving at work Bella quickly parked her car and went into the precinct, hoping that the noise and activity would dull the lingering fear she felt in the pit of her stomach.

It worked for a while. A new case file was on her desk, what a wonderful distraction, she thought.

This case was involving string of murders each one targeting a prominent man, in this case a senator, each body bore the same acts of violence. The body left the same way each time. It was definitely a serial killer.

Time to do her job.

She got there well after the police had arrived, the body was waiting for her exactly as it had been found.

Fully dressed this corpse was sitting in the armchair, facing the office desk, which dominated the overly large room. Arms bound, mouth gagged, eyes wide with fear under what was left of his forehead. Blood splattered everywhere. Bella quickly pulled on gloves.

Cause of death; a bullet wound, execution style to the base of the skull. Nothing had been stolen and nothing had been damaged.

Someone was knocking off statesmen.

How original, Bella scoffed, as she got to work examining the body.

She scanned the nearby area for small clues, coming up empty until she spotted something across the room under a side table, without getting up from her crouch near the body she stared at the object until she saw it clearly; it was a lady's broach.

Small, delicate with interwoven gold vines, diamonds twinkled all over it.

It had a small engraving on the pin and Bella made out a date easily.

18/08/81.

With a start she realise what she had just done without a second thought. She had read something miniscule from over forty feet away.

She was sure she hadn't been able to do that yesterday.

Thinking she was imagining it, Bella rose lithely and strode over to the broach. Picking it up in her latex gloved hand, she turned it over and read the number again.

18/08/81.

She had been right the first time.

A trickle of an undefined emotion filled her stomach as she just stared at the offending object.

How was that even possible?

Always needing evidence to back up any finding, she quickly scanned the room again, deliberately zooming in on small details around the room until she found one small enough.

The lamp's manufacturer was a company called _Lumination_. In Florida.

Upon closer inspection the written words were only a centimetre tall at most and she had read it again from across the overly large room.

Weird.

Bella shuddered and closed her eye for a moment, trying to block out the feeling that something was happening to her.

Something she had no control over.

There was nothing to worry about, she told her self. After all it wasn't a crime to have good eyesight, was it?

After documenting all the evidence she could find, she gathered her things and threw her gloves in the trash, just as she always did.

Grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket she dialled Franks number. She just needed someone to talk to.

Someone who loved her.

The number rang several times before it went to voice mail. Bella shrugged and thought no more of it. Promising herself that she would go and have dinner with him later that evening.

On her way back to the precinct she realized she had no way of contacting either of her vampire's.

She wished she did. Two pairs of strong, safe arms would be very welcome right now.

However, if they were what they said they were and they watched over her at all times, wouldn't they hear her if she called?

Feeling very stupid but determined, she stopped her car on the side of a quiet road and got out. The traffic was minimal at this time of day and this wasn't a main road.

She leaned against the car and whispered; "Jasper?" There was no sound.

"Edward?" She tried again.

A small puff of wind alerted her to a presence beside her.

"Right the second time, my dear girl." Edward whispered in her ear, his cold breath sending a delightful shiver through her. "Jasper is hunting at the moment. Will _I _do?"

Turning her head slightly, she smiled softly, nodding almost shyly.

"Mmmm, be careful dear Bella, or I might take you up on those delightful thoughts and Jasper wouldn't be very happy." Edward said with a chuckle. " I'm supposed to keep my hands to myself you see, until you are not scared of us anymore." A long elegant finger trailed over her cheek, over her lips and down her neck. "But you are not scared anymore, are you, Bella?"

"No." She replied, her eyes glued onto his firm, sensuous lips.

"Did you need something?" Edward asked, raising a brow in question.

Bella stifled a giggle, "Cant you just read it in my mind?" She asked.

"I can. But conversations can be a trifle dull if I _only_ read your mind, Isabella. It makes my existence tiresome."

Edward's hand slid down her neck, over her shoulder and passing her breast, his fingers just brushing the side of the sensitive flesh, until it finally rested on her waist. His fingers rubbing deliciously in small circles against her suddenly overheated flesh.

"I just _needed_ you. One of you. Both of you." She answered, still gazing at his mouth and when she raised her eyes to meet his she saw humour in the deep red depths. Humour and something else.

A tremor started in her stomach and spread through her entire body. Her limbs trembled with the force of the desire she felt, she deliberately filled her mind with images of Edward kissing her.

He smirked while gazing into her eyes. The other cold hand tilted her chin further upwards until her lips were just beneath his. He traced her chin with his index finger, slowly, tantalizingly teasing. Bella released a shuddering sigh just as Edward lowered his mouth to hers.

The kiss was almost teasing. He licked her lips softly at first and then he pressed his tongue, cold and delicious deep into her mouth. His thumb on her chin, forcing her mouth wide open for his entry. A moan escaped her, muffled by his relentless mouth. His teeth were sharp, she was sure she felt a prick as her tongue joined his in an ancient and sensual rhythm. It didn't matter though; there was no pain, only pleasure.

Oh my god, _the pleasure_. It was intense and all consuming. Delicious and mind numbing. Her world tilted dangerously as she lifted her hands and clung onto his shoulders, then sliding upwards to tangle in his untidy bronze hair.

His taste was amazing, wild, thrilling and all man.

It intoxicated her senses until she felt drunk on the sensations coursing through her body. His hand which had been resting on her waist, moved downward, cupping her ass to pull her against his startlingly aroused flesh. His body was so hard, all of him felt like solid rock and just as cold to the touch. Far from being repulsed, Bella was completely turned on. The sheer strength of him was a powerful aphrodisiac; she knew that he could break her if he so wished.

There on the side of the road they kissed wildly, with total disregard for the public place they were in. Each caress she craved, he gave her tenfold. The mind reading thing really was a bonus, she thought dazedly.

He pushed her away suddenly. Grinning at her confused and disgruntled glare.

"Jasper is coming." He explained, smoothing her hair back from her flushed face, where it had come lose from her usual tightly coiled bun.

His wide grin revealed two razor sharp canine teeth. Pointed and far more deadly looking than any of old Hollywood's vampire teeth had ever looked. Bella stared at them bemused.

"Can I touch them?" she asked hesitantly, completely fascinated.

Edward laughed, although he nodded.

Bella quickly traced his lips with a finger, finally sliding it onto his tooth, testing its sharpness. A small pinprick of blood appeared on her fingertip immediately.

Edward took her hand and slowly licked the small droplet of blood off of her finger, his eyes intense.

"Careful, dear girl. They _are_ sharp." He said softly.

Another small gust of wind told Bella that Jasper had arrived.

She turned to him without thought, a smile of welcome on her lips.

She didn't expect the look of anger on his face. Bella hesitated not sure of how to greet him now.

"What did I tell you, Edward? He asked, his voice deadly quiet. His dark red eyes fixed on the other vampire, totally ignoring Bella for the time being.

"Jasper don't worry, she is fine. Trust me, I _should_ know, right?"

"It does seem to be okay, but I still expect you to obey orders." Jasper said enigmatically.

Bella stared at them, a confused expression frozen on her still flushed face.

She had thought that they were _together_, but it certainly didn't sound like it. It sounded like Jasper was his commanding officer instead of his lover.

Edward chuckled at the thoughts running through her mind.

"Bella is wondering whether we are in fact lovers or just comrades in arms, so to speak. Her train of thought is quite amusing actually." Edward enlightened Jasper, acting as if Bella wasn't actually there at all.

Bella finally snapped out of her lust induced daze and glared at both of them angrily.

"I am _here_! Don't talk around me." She asked, crossing her arms defensively over her body.

Jaspers fierce expression softened somewhat as he studied the lovely, but headstrong young woman in front of him. He reached out and placed his large hands on her shoulders. She refused to look at him for a while. Jasper laughed softly at her stubbornness and forced her to look at him by lifting her face to his.

Her angry brown doe eyes gazed into his sadly.

There was always an aura of sadness around Bella.

"We apologise dearest Bella. We won't argue _around_ you again." Jasper said, lowering his mouth to hers in a disappointingly short kiss of apology.

A surge of pure electricity made its way through her the instant that he touched her. The feel of his lips on hers quick started her heart into furious action; it threatened to jump out of her chest.

These vampires had a startling effect on her body and senses and Bella could only wonder at what it would feel like to be made love to, by them.

By both of them. At the same time.

Her innocence was such that although she knew the mechanics of the act of love, she had never experienced anything remotely sexual. Just thinking about it now brought a deep redness to her cheeks.

Edward laughed again and Bella cringed, knowing what he must have seen. She was beginning to see why Jasper said his gift was annoying. Shooting another glare at Edward she pulled away from Jasper and went to her car, fully intending to leave.

"Would you like to come with us on a hunt, Isabella?" Jasper asked, "We want to show you how we live. But beware, it's not for the fainthearted."

Her heart still hammering in her chest, Bella nodded immediately. "Yes, please." She replied, a smile stretching her lovely face into even greater beauty.

"When do we go?" she asked.

"Soon." Said Edward, his impish expression firmly back in place.

They told her to go home after work and wait for them to come for her. So Bella drove back to work and then eventually home in a state of nervous excitement.

Once in her apartment she quickly showered and changed into a black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans. A pair of black leather boots completed her assemble. Knee high, they were her sexiest accessory. She wasn't sure _why_ she wore them now. Probably to impress her vampire's, she admitted to herself.

She hesitated as she went to the mirror, she normally always wore her hair tied up or confined in some way. But now she wanted to leave it lose. This was new; but she had never wanted to impress someone before.

Finally Bella combed her wet hair and left it hanging around her face and shoulders in lose flowing waves. It flattered her face and softened her gently curving cheeks, framing her large brown eyes beautifully. Her lips were naturally a delightful pale pink. She wore no make up; she never did.

She paced the living room for about five minutes and then without warning a pair of ice-cold arms wrapped around her from behind.

She wasn't startled this time. A smile touched her full, curved lips as she reached up and held the arms around her almost fiercely. The slightly heavier, more muscular body behind her told her it was Jasper.

A kiss was pressed to her neck; a cold breath blew gently across her skin, causing her to shiver delightedly.

"You look absolutely delicious, Isabella." He said against her skin.

She turned her head to look at him, another shiver of delight running through her at the expression in his deadly eyes.

They were hungry.

For her.

Desire shot through her plaint body as she willingly surrendered to whatever he wished to do to her. For some reason she had no desire to fight him nor was she remotely worried about what he would do to her. Her instincts told her that Jasper would never hurt her.

"That's right; trust me, Isabella. I would never harm you. _My _Bella." He breathed as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. "I simply want to _taste_ you. Feel you. Fuck you. I want to be inside you. I want to cherish you, just as one such as yourself deserves to be cherished. You are special, Bella, so very special to us."

Bella was breathing erratically, small gasps coming out of her mouth. Her heart was pounding, excitement rushing through her and settling in her stomach. His words were making her melt.

Jasper pulled her around to face him then, her hips flush against his extremely hard, aroused flesh. Bella felt an unfamiliar wetness flood her pussy as he ground himself against her softness. An involuntary moan of pleasure left her lips as Jasper framed her face and lifted her mouth to his.

His startlingly strong fingers threaded themselves through her still damp hair and then he finally kissed her and all rational thought fled from her brain.

Their mouth's melded together, tongues tangling deeply, until Bella felt as though he was becoming part of her. He then traced her trembling lips with his tongue; before he plunged it back into the warm depths of her mouth hungrily.

"So beautiful. So fucking sexy. I want to _eat_ you, Isabella." He groaned softly, his deep voice thrumming a cord so deep inside of her, she felt her body lift and arch of its own accord, reaching out to him as if she was drawing him in deeper.

No fear touched her mind.

Only desire, lust – all consuming lust.

Jasper lifted her right leg and hitched it around his slim hips. Bella climbed him and wrapped both her legs around his waist, without conscious thought, her body in autopilot. Jasper's one hand held her head in place as he plundered her mouth, he held her by her long hair.

They both groaned at the deeper contact between their lower bodies.

Bella's fingers tangled in his hair, the slightly curling golden strands chin length, more than long enough to hold on to.

Bella heard another swish of air and realized that Edward had arrived.

"Am I interrupting something?" His smooth angels voice asked, right next to them.

Without missing a beat, Jasper released her and set her on her feet.

"Nothing we can't carry on with later." Jasper replied with a smirk.

Edward reached forward and pressed a small kiss of greeting onto her already swollen lips.

"Let's go." He said, sharing a loaded look with Jasper.

"Can I?" Jasper asked her, indicating that he wanted to pick her up.

Bella nodded and bit her lip as she tried to control the rampant lust she was still feeling.

Suddenly there was a sensation of motion, but Bella couldn't see anything, blackness surrounded them. They were moving very fast, dangerously so. Bella could feel Jasper's arms around her. Her eyes were wide open, catching glimpses of flashing lights and dark objects hurtling past them at startling speed. Nothing defined, everything blurred.

Just as abruptly as they had started, they stopped. The wind stopped and there was silence.

Jasper released her and placed her onto her feet.

"It's time to play." Edward chuckled, as he disappeared into the inky darkness around them.

Bella heard a scream pierce the still night air and she stifled a scream of her own.

It had begun.

A/N; The next chapter will contain some very disturbing and descriptive violence. If you are faint hearted, please skip it. I have warned you – so please don't take me to task for it! Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning**; This fic is set in an AU and does not have any canon couples or situations. This whole story is simply a work of my imagination, using our favourite characters! This will be a dark fic. It will feature a poly relationship and it will have threesome action. It is rated M for a reason and is for ADULT (Over eighteen) entertainment ONLY. There will be descriptive violence, gore and disturbing behaviour. **DO NOT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

**Disclaimer**; All things recognizably Twilight orientated belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is this story line. I have not made any profit from the Twilight storyline or Stephanie Meyer's characters. Don't sue me please!

**A/N**; This chapter is quite gory and will disturb some readers, so please, if you know you cant handle that sort of thing – don't read this chapter! Thank you. Jasper and Edward don't believe in half measures! Lol.

Also please let me assure you – Bella is NOT a shifter/vampire/hybrid of any kind. She is a normal (Well…) human woman. Yes, I am going to keep you all guessing…there will be clues along the way. Thank you once again to all of the readers that have reviewed this fic of mine, all your comments and encouragement mean the world to me!

**Secondary warnings**; The chapter ahead contains; torture/biting/blood play/mentions of sex/slash.

**Chapter five** – _Blackout._

Bella covered her mouth with her hand, stifling the scream that was building deep inside her chest.

Jasper's solid bulk beside her calmed her somewhat. The screaming continued, whoever Edward had captured had quite a set of lungs on them. Bell's eyes adjusted to the gloom and made out the outline of what looked like the outside of a building. They appeared to be outside an office building underground parking lot. Jasper suddenly took her arm and drew her along with him as he walked at human pace into the lit doorway.

Bella was terrified of what she would see and yet there was a strange excitement deep in the pit of her stomach. The sight that greeted her was both scary and curious. Edward was holding a woman by the scruff of the neck, her feet several inches off the ground. She was middle aged, well dressed and attractive, but her face was contorted with fear, obscuring her beauty partially.

Who was she? Surely not just an innocent by-stander, Bella shuddered at the thought.

The woman shrieked again as she saw Jasper, her eyes bulging with fear. Bella looked at Jasper and realized that he _was_ terrifying. His muscular body, ripped abs and sculptured arms screamed raw power and his dark red eyes were completely predatory. As she watched, he raked his golden blond hair off his face with a large hand, large and strong enough to squash a scull with ease. A shiver that had nothing to do with fear rippled down her spine and her stomach fluttered with a surge of pure arousal. Bella was startled by her own reaction, what was _wrong_ with her? This was hardly the time for lust.

Jasper released Bella's arm and left her standing where she was. He stalked closer to the woman and then turned to Bella.

"I'm sure you are wondering who this is, Isabella?" He asked, his wonderfully deep voice thrumming her already acute desire making it difficult to concentrate.

At her nod, because she didn't trust her voice, Jasper smirked and walked a large circle around the frightened woman. He could feel Bella's emotions and they obviously amused him. He shot her a hot, loaded glance that threatened to turn her into a puddle of incoherent desire on the floor.

Bella gulped.

"This is Elizabeth Marsen. She was having a torrid affair with each of the statesmen that the police have found dead. The corpse you examined earlier was in fact her lover, as were all the others. She is minus one broach, which she has been searching for all day. We watched her dispose of the murder weapon today. She is the killer you have been profiling and also the perfect test dummy for our demonstration. I didn't think that seeing us feed off some innocent would be a good idea, for the first time." Jasper said matter of factly.

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat and felt her stomach lurch uneasily as he admitted that this woman was about to die.

Something told Bella that it wasn't going to be pretty either.

Edward grinned revealing his razor sharp canine teeth, his eyes darkened with blood lust as he tightened his hold on the woman's neck, eliciting a moan from her.

"Does it scare you, to see us like this Bella?" Edward asked, reading her mind and grinning wider at what he found. "Or does it turn you on, dear girl?"

Jasper chuckled as he walked up to Bella, standing right up against her, his hard body touching every inch of hers.

"Fear and lust colliding in your beautiful body. Such powerful emotions, Isabella and so very delicious." He said as his mouth descended onto hers.

Bella felt the overwhelming desire to touch him and gave in to the need, running her hands over his chest and stomach as his sensuous lips teased hers. Jasper released her just as suddenly as he had kissed her.

Edward carried the woman towards her waiting car; she had obviously been on her way home, her briefcase sitting on the floor besides an expensive Mercedes coupe.

"Its time to eat. I'm fucking starving." Edward said, his voice turning from his usual smooth tones into a hiss. His eyes were intense as he locked gazes with Bella.

He threw the stunned woman onto the hood of her car and held her down by her hair as he leaned down and bit into her neck without permeable. Bella could hear the lush tearing of his sharp teeth through plaint flesh as she watched, fascinated. He took one long swallow before releasing his hold on her flesh, blood squirted everywhere, soaking Edwards white shirt and his untidy bronzed hair. The soft gurgle that left the woman's mouth was nasty. She was trying to speak but Edward shook his head at her playfully, pushing a finger against her lips in warning.

He slid his finger into the hole in her neck, his grin widening at her obvious pain and lifted his blood soaked fingers to his lips, licking the thick fluid onto his tongue with obvious pleasure. Bella saw Jasper's eyes turn black with bloodlust as he stalked towards the prone human.

The fear that had been coursing through Bella's body disappeared suddenly and in its place a deep desire was born, for her vampires. They were beautiful and primal in their savagery, fearful and yet safe. Bella knew deep within her that they would never hurt _her_. This woman was their prey, just as she was their mate, so they had told her.

Bella's breath hitched in her throat as Jasper sank his teeth into the woman's wrist, taking long deep swallows of her warm life's blood. Edward still held her eyes, his angels face intensely evil, focused and lethal. Bella wanted to touch him and smear the red droplets of blood on his face into his skin while she kissed him. Bella flooded her mind with images of her desires and a slow smile spread across Edwards face. He released the woman to Jasper and stalked towards Bella.

"Your wish is my command." He ground out before grabbing her shoulders roughly and dragging her soft body up against his extreme hardness.

A low moan slid out from her lips as he forced her mouth open as wide as it would go before thrusting his tongue deeply into her mouth. The taste of blood, metallic and tangy, filled Bella's mouth and she flinched at the unfamiliar taste. But Edward was relentless and before she knew it she was kissing him back as wildly as he kissed her.

"Come here you two." It was a command and neither of them even thought of refusing. Jasper was that compelling.

Jasper's face was also smeared with blood now; the woman was still alive, but barely.

Before Bella knew what was happening Jasper had severed the woman's head, in one swift motion, tossing the offending body part away as one would a banana peal. The blood still gushed freely out of the stump that was her neck; Jasper sprayed it onto Edward, soaking his upper body in seconds.

Bella was just as horrified as she was curious. Something primal was building within her, something undefined and dangerous. She shook with the emotions rushing through her slender body.

Jasper reached out and grabbed Edward's face pulling it to his own in a searing kiss. They kissed each other violently, tongues tangling and sharing the taste of their kill.

Edward pushed his prominent erection against Jasper's hip, eliciting a groan from Jasper. His hand reached down and firmly grasped Edward's cock, massaging it.

Jasper then began to lick the blood off of Edwards face and body. Edward's eyes were focused on Bella all the while, as if gauging her reaction.

Bella was breathing heavily, her face filled with desire. Both vampires could smell her arousal.

Bella felt her eyes blur over for a second, her vision obscured, she shook her head to clear her sight. It worked, but only for a moment before it happened again. The edges of her sight blurring badly this time and then she couldn't see anything for a few more seconds.

"Jasper, its starting." Edward said softly, gesturing towards Bella.

Bella shook her head again trying to shake away whatever was blocking her sight. Suddenly her sight cleared again only to find both of her vampires staring at her, a barely concealed excitement evident in their dark ruby eyes.

"What's starting?" She asked, thoroughly confused and more than a little dizzy. She swayed on her feet unsteadily.

"Its alright, Bella. We will look after you." Jasper said right beside her. His hard muscled arms sliding around her as her sight disappeared again.

It felt as though she was fainting.

And then it all went black.

…

Bella groaned and lifted her hands to her head; it ached terribly, her brain pounding to an unheard rhythm.

She was lying down, once again in her bed.

She couldn't remember how she had gotten there.

She sat up slowly and swung her legs over the edge of her bed to get up. Dizziness assailed her again.

Memories came flooding back. Bella sighed as she realized that even though she should now be completely terrified of those two vampires, she wasn't. Although maybe seeing them kill and then dismember someone wasn't the most brilliant idea yet, if her fainting was anything to go by.

With a grimace Bella stood gingerly and stumbled to her bathroom fully intending to shower.

She froze as she walked past the mirror, thinking she was seeing things she blinked several times before moving slowly towards the glass.

She blinked again – it was still there.

Bella lifted her hands and touched her face in shock as her brown eyes regarded her own reflection warily.

She had make up on.

A lot of it.

But she _never_ wore make up – hell, she didn't even own any.

But sure enough, her expressively horrified eyes were heavily ringed with kohl and mascara, a deep grey eye shadow gracing her eyelids. The effect was as startling as it was lovely. She looked completely different and very…sexy.

Her skin had powder on it, its usually pale surface now a clear unblemished oval. Her lips had the faintest traces of smudged lipstick. Red, by the looks of it.

_Oh my god_.

_What had she done?_

Or more importantly what had they allowed her to do? Had they drugged her?

She suddenly glanced at her hands, and sagged against the basin in relief when she saw clean palms and fingers.

No blood.

Bella impatiently dragged her long hair off her face, still studying the made up reflection that resembled herself.

Where were her vampires when she needed them?

"Jasper." She hissed.

No answer.

No movement.

Nothing.

"Edward." She tried again, her voice almost breaking with panic.

No answer.

Nothing.

"Fuck!" Bella swore as she turned away from her reflection and turned on the shower full blast.

She washed several times and washed her face just as many times, scrubbing any traces of makeup off.

Getting dressed quickly she noticed a sparkling piece of clothing peaking out from under her dresser. Fastening her gun belt, Bella went to pick it up. It was a skirt –a very small skirt covered in sparkly sequins.

It wasn't hers, of that she was sure.

It was all too much for her, so she threw the offending scrap of material into the trash and left her apartment in a rush, eager to get to work and sanity.

On her way into the precinct Bella dialled Frank's number again, hoping to apologise for ignoring him these past days.

It just rang.

A frown furrowed Bella's smooth brow as she felt a sense of foreboding settle in her stomach.

Something was wrong.

Where was Frank? He normally didn't let a day go by without seeing her; sometimes she fancied that he thought he was her father substitute.

And he was.

Being so detracted by the two vampires had made her forget to call him as she usually did each day. But he hadn't called her.

Oh god what was wrong with him?

Bella turned swiftly and left again, striding to her car. She drove fast towards Franks house.

His faded blue car was in the driveway.

Bella's heart dropped into her toes.

The front door was unlocked as Bella nudged it open with her toe, gun in hand.

Fear made her heart pound unevenly, she didn't know what to expect.

The house was empty. No sign of a struggle – nothing.

She found his cell phone lying besides his bed. Its battery was nearly flat.

She laid her gun down beside it without thinking.

Bella sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, dejection filling her heart.

A sob almost escaped before she heard a quiet noise. An unexpected hope leapt into her breast and she stood up with a smile on her face, hoping against all hopes that it was Frank.

It wasn't.

A gun was pointed into her face, two inches away from her trembling lips.

"Don't scream, don't make a sound." A male voice said roughly, hate distorting it horribly.

Bella nodded her understanding, immediately going back onto her training as a cop and being as non - threatening as possible.

Her scared eyes lifted slowly to the face of the intruder.

It was unfortunately very familiar.

She had put him away, just as she had so many others.

James Rawlings.

Serial killer and psychopath.

Dangerous and completely without remorse. He had been likened during his trail to Jack the ripper. A string of helpless women slain by his hands.

A moan of fear almost left her lips, but she swallowed it down hastily. It wouldn't do for him to know hoe scared she was.

Where were Jasper and Edward?

Bella lowered her eyes to the ground.

A rough hand grabbed the back of her neck and hauled her up against the body of the murderer. She glanced at her gun, it was gone.

"Make a sound and you die right here, bitch." The voice said.

Bella nodded her understanding.

A sharp stinging slap hit her cheek snapping her head back violently.

"Answer me when I speak to you, fucking whore." The madman said, shoving the guns barrel between her lips so hard she could taste blood.

"Yes." Bella said as softly as she could. It was difficult with the gun in her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes and she blinked rapidly to get rid of them. It was no use crying.

"Good girl. Lets go." The killer pushed her in front of him, out the back door and into a waiting car, where he tied her hands together with a cable tie. He pulled it so tight Bella stifled a scream of pain, biting her lip instead. It cut through her flesh, she could feel the trickle of blood. He left her on the back seat, after tying her feet together too and got into the drivers seat. The car started and Bella felt her heart plummet even further, where was he taking her?

What had he done to Frank?

And where the fuck where Jasper and Edward?

The tears that had been threatening now tumbled down her cheeks. She prayed for the first time since she was a child, but the angles she imagined rescuing her had red, glowing eyes.


End file.
